1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to redundant data and more particularly relates to accessing redundant vital product data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many data processing systems include redundant components. Redundant components share one or more functions. If a first redundant component fails, a second redundant component may continue to perform the first and second redundant components' function. Redundant components eliminate single points of failure within a data processing system. That is, each component that shares a function must fail before the function is unavailable. Eliminating single points of failure increases the reliability and reduces down time for data processing systems.
A data processing system may include a redundant memory. In one embodiment the redundant memory stores vital product data (“VPD”). The VPD may include data critical to the operation of one or more components of the data processing system. For example, the VPD may record data such as a firmware revision level, a basic input/output software (“BIOS”) revision level, one or more worldwide port numbers (“WWPN”), and communication port characteristics.
One or more elements of the data processing system may include a redundant memory. For example, a blade center data processing system may comprise a plurality of blades configured as servers, data storage devices, and the like. Each blade may include a redundant memory with VPD describing the blade's configuration. When a blade is added to the blade center, a hardware or software process may query the VPD stored in the blade's redundant memory to determine how to configure the blade, how to communicate with the blade, and/or the function of the blade.
Unfortunately, redundant memories have continued as single point of failure components within data processing systems. Data processing systems cannot always distinguish when a redundant memory has failed, and which of two or more redundant memories should be used. As a result, redundant memories remain a potential for single point failures.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that accesses redundant data. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would support redundant memories including redundant VPD memories.